


Hangman's Noose

by get_glitch3d



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Angst, fucking cuteness, possible smut at some point, possible spoilers for Age of Ultron, tony made me angry the most times in the movie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3857422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_glitch3d/pseuds/get_glitch3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro Maximoff is on the verge of a break-through, or a breakout rather, and with the help of his love, Agafya Esfir, it'll be possible someday. She's always tried her hardest to make sure he was okay, he just wishes for once she'd worry about her own neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangman's Noose

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I just saw the movie and I'm not okay.

_Agafya Esfir walked down the steps of the facility, proceeding towards the twins. The facility was locked down for the night, she turned her head to look around, checking for any prying eyes as she did. The cameras were surveying other places, she'd made sure of it. Her black hair, almost a dark shade of blue, swayed around her shoulders as she moved, it was midnight, on the dot as she reached the two, small enclosed doors._

_"Pietro?" She whispered, tapping against the glass as she did only to have Pietro came up to the door. His voice was quiet as he spoke, Agafya trying to mess with the door to open it. Pietro shook his head, trying to get her to stop._

_"Aggie..." He muttered, his voice sounding like he was in a tunnel as he talked._

_"We've got to stop meeting like this." She told him as she splayed her hands against the glass, his hands over hers on the other side, artificial hand holding had always been apart of their relationship. Pietro let out a laugh and the sentence, a smile forming on his face._

_"They've started taking notice." Agafya stated, her voice remaining quiet as Pietro furrowed his eyebrows. "They're onto me, they know I've been leaving my cell to go to restricted areas."_

_"Do they know why?"_

_Agafya shook her head, swallowing as she glanced around. "They don't seem to, I fear they'll find out."_

_"You shouldn't risk it then, for me - you could -"_

_"I don't care." Agafya said firmly, watching him with bright emerald eyes. "If I have to risk my life, then so be it."_

_"You're not just risking yours." Pietro told her sternly, watching her look down, her eyes suddenly sad. "I'm sorry." He muttered, he felt the pain of not knowing her touch as she kept her head down. He couldn't lift up her chin, tell her it'd be alright, he couldn't kiss her and tell her they'd make it out alive... Even if he could, he didn't know for sure that they could._

_"Don't be, you're right." Agafya replied, her voice weak as she looked up. She quickly wiped away tears and Pietro felt his throat tighten and his heart beat slowed a bit as he witnessed it._

_Agafya opened her mouth to speak before she heard something drop, she glanced behind her and then back to Pietro. "Hide." He told her quickly, she didn't think twice as she rushed to hide behind a desk. Pietro dropped to his feet, leaning against the glass wall to pretend he was sleeping like that._

_"No, Sir. The equations aren't in yet." Someone said, their voice getting closer as they walked. There were two sets of footsteps, you didn't have to have super hearing to hear them._

_"I want them by tomorrow." The owner of the second footsteps spoke, coming into view. Strucker and one of his lackies were walking down the hall. The other man parted from the equivalent to his boss and left, Strucker on the other hand came up to the glass rooms for Pietro and Wanda._

_"Ah, The Twins." He spoke almost highly of them, a smile on his face although happiness wasn't the mood that was present. He tapped on the glass almost as if he were in an aquarium - although most people would liken this place with a zoo. Pietro groaned, pretending to fall asleep and wake up is something he mastered._

_"Rise and shine, Quicksilver." He said, addressing Pietro. "How did the tests go?"_

_"Okay." Pietro spoke, turning to watch Strucker._

_"That's what I thought." Strucker replied, he turned around with his hands linked behind his back. "Have you any idea where Wolf is?"_

_"Wolf?"_

_"Yes, you know exactly who I'm talking about." Strucker replied, turning to watch Pietro's eyes look up to before turning away to not make eye contact. "Don't you? I mean, she's been wandering around here lately, perhaps you've seen her?"_

_"No, I haven't seen her." Pietro responded, he swallowed as there was a clatter, slowly he closed his eyes and breathed before opening them against to see Strucker walking around to investigate._

_"Must've been a rat..." He muttered, shaking his head. "Have a good night, Pietro."_

_Pietro nodded slowly as Strucker walked away, retreating from the area as Pietro started to breathe easy. He watched Agafya come into view as she walked quickly. "You must go." Pietro told her, watching her shake her head._

_"No, I will not."_

_"You must!" Pietro whisper-shouted, his voice firm as he watched her open her mouth once more, this time ready to speak._

_"I love you, I'll get you out of here." She told him with confidence, before Pietro could reply she took off down the hall. Pietro made a fist and slammed it against the resistant glass, pressing his forehead to it._

_"You won't make it." He whispered, his hair swishing into his eyes. He settled back onto his small bed and sighed, resting his hands on his chest. He longed to touch her, to kiss her, to hold her... He never got the chance to, they met when he was first pushed into this small room and started their relationship from there. And when they met, they exchanged a few words and the second Pietro sensed no hostility from her, she was taken and dragged away. He didn't see her for a month after that, he only sees her when she risks her neck to sneak out._

_But then again, her neck isn't the only one she is risking._


End file.
